


Settimana di ricordi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Godel, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: Settimana di ricordi.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.l  Seduzione  


Gohan osservò Videl da dietro, guardò le ali delle scapole della giovane e sorrise. Videl si piegò in avanti e prese un libro dalla libreria, stringendoselo al petto. Si deterse le labbra osservando la linea dei fianchi della giovane ed avvertì un calore all’altezza del basso ventre. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò il proprio riflesso nella superficie del caffè. La mano sudata stringeva il manico della tazza. Rialzò lo sguardo e vide Videl avanzare verso di lui, i corti capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso accarezzandole gli zigomi sporgenti. Le iridi color cielo di lei si rifletterono in quelle color ebano del saiyan. Gohan strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle della mano, deglutì rumorosamente e sentì la gola secca. Si portò il caffè alla bocca e sorseggiò il contenuto della tazza, le sue labbra erano bollenti. Videl lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, Gohan abbassò lo sguardo intravedendo la porzione di gambe che lasciava scoperta la minigonna del suo vestito rosso a pezzo unico.

“Sei bellissima” sussurrò con voce roca. Videl ridacchiò ed arrossì, sedendosi nel sedile di metallo davanti a quello di Gohan. Appoggiò sul tavolinetto di ferro battuto una bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Grazie, ma anche tu stai bene. Hai fatto qualcosa di strano ai capelli?” domandò. Gohan si tolse gli occhiali da vista e se li mise nella tasca della giacca nera.

“Ho cambiato look” sussurrò. Avvicinò la mano a quella di lei, che la scansò, sbattendo le palpebre.

“Beh, di sicuro sei diverso” rispose gentilmente. Gli fece l’occhiolino e accavallò le gambe, sorridendo.

“Ci vedremo per Natale?” domandò. Gohan alzò il capo e ticchettò con il piede sul pavimento del locale. Sentiva un brusio di voci in sottofondo e guardò un gruppo di ragazzi seduti a tre tavoli da loro.

“Assolutamente. Mamma non festeggia questo genere di feste” rispose.


	2. Cap.2 Dubbi

Cap.2 Dubbi  
  


_Sei tu l’unica ragione, chiodo fisso della mia passione_

 

Gohan camminava avanti ed indietro, raggiungeva la finestra, sfiorava con la mano il davanzale e tornava sui suoi passi fino all’armadio dall’altra parte della stanza, si girava e ricominciava. Ispirò ed espirò rumorosamente, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Sentiva le risate di suo padre provenire dal piano di sotto e le grida di sua madre. Si fermò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Dovrei dirle che la amo … che la voglio. Però se poi dovessi morire in combattimento? Se la dovessi lasciare come fa mio padre?” si chiese. Raggiunse la propria scrivania, si piegò ed aprì il primo cassetto. Prese la confezione di gel, la aprì, se lo mise sulla mano e si modello i capelli fino a creare un unico ciuffo che si alzava verso l’alto. Richiuse la confezione, la rimise nel cassetto e lo chiuse con il ginocchio. Si voltò verso la propria scarpiera, guardando il proprio riflesso nello specchio composito montato sul mobile. Si trasformò, facendo diventare biondo i propri capelli e ghignò. Si tolse dalla giacca di pelle nera un fazzoletto e si pulì le mani.

“Non voglio finire come i miei genitori, Videl … non voglio farti vivere con un album di ricordi con l’unica settimana romantica della nostra vita. Non voglio cancellare l’amore con gli allenamenti” bisbigliò. Gonfiò il petto e mise la mani sui fianchi, facendo ondeggiare la catena montata sui suoi jeans neri.

“Forse se cambio, se divento il teppista che teme mia madre, diventando qualcun altro, posso averti” sussurrò e la sua voce divenne roca.

“Io lo volevo festeggiare il Natale!” sentì gridare Goten dal piano di sotto.

“Ho detto di no! Voi seguireste qualsiasi bubbola occidentale solo per mangiare di più!” ululò Chichi e la sua voce risuonò nell’abitazione.


	3. Cap.3 Litigi in famiglia

Cap.3 Litigi in famiglia  
  


“Come ti è saltato in mente di metterti quei vestiti?!” gridò Chichi. Gohan scrollò le spalle ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Mi piacciono” ribatté. Chichi espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e dimenò il mattarello.

“Dove li hai presi? Non abbiamo tutti questi soldi per comprare roba simile!” sbraitò. Gohan schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sono dei vestiti di Vegeta. Bulma glieli stava buttando nella spazzatura” rispose atono. Chichi sbatté il mestolo della cucina sull’altra mano e scosse il capo.

“Comunque non sono tuoi!”. Proseguì a rimproverare il primogenito. Goten si nascose dietro la gamba di Goku, che si grattò la testa tenendo gli occhi sgranati.

“Papà ha la maglietta nera di Vegeta da mesi e non mi risulta gli sia stata prestata” ribatté Gohan. Passò di fianco alla madre, proseguendo lungo il corridoio dell’ingresso.

“Urca, Gohan, sei strano” borbottò Goku. Chichi indicò con il mestolo i capelli biondi.

“Te l’avevo detto che erano da teppista” sibilò. Avanzò verso il figlio sbattendo i piedi, lo superò e si mise davanti alla porta. Si girò e guardò il giovane in viso, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“Almeno hai finito i tuoi compiti?!” ringhiò. Gohan si tolse gli occhiali da sole dalla tasca della giacca e li mise. Chichi si rifletté nelle lenti a specchio.

“’Ma, non serve a nessuno sapere che un nano con manie di protagonismo è morto a Sant’Elena. Uno come Napoleone è cacca di piccione rispetto a un saiyan o a chiunque sappia usare il ki” ribatté Gohan. Goku si voltò, si chinò e tappò le orecchie al figlio più piccolo.

“Gohan!” si lamentò. Il giovane mise una mano sulla spalla della madre, la scostò adagiandola contro il muro e aprì la porta.

“Dove stai andando?!” urlò Chichi.

“Esco” rispose secco Gohan. Uscì e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi. Goku prese Goten in braccio e Chichi singhiozzò.

“E’ uscito pazzo” piagnucolò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Chichi scopre il nuovo look

Cap.4 Chichi scopre il nuovo look  
  
  


_ Questa sera ti rivedo, spero che sarà quella solita tortura _ _ _

Gli stivaloni neri di Gohan affondavano nelle pozzanghere che costellavano il marciapiede. La figura vestita di nero del saiyan si rifletteva nelle vetrine. Il giovane osservava l’asfalto umido e le ruote delle macchine che vi passavano di sopra. Si fermava per evitare gli spruzzi prodotti dagli autoveicoli che sfrecciavano sopra le pozzanghere sulla strada. Il petto del giovane si alzava e abbassava irregolarmente sotto la maglietta attillata nera che metteva in risalto i suoi muscoli prominenti. Gohan si morse l’interno della guancia.

\- Le altre volte ero uscito dalla finestra per non farmi notare, oggi sono riuscito a farmi vedere così da mia madre – rifletté. Mise le mani nelle tasche mentre i suoi capelli dorati gli creavano un bagliore intorno al viso.

\- Sono stufo di essere definito nerd, incapace, ridicolo. Io volevo solo salvare le persone, essere un eroe, ma se non sei tutto muscoli nel nostro gruppo non sei accettato – rifletté. Tirò un calcio a un sassolino, se lo fece volare in mano e lo strinse nel pugno sgretolandolo.

\- E sono anche stufo che per quanto studi e mi impegni, per mia madre non sia mai abbastanza. Io devo essere uno studioso, ma Goten può anche solo addestrarsi ed essere un tonto soltanto perché assomiglia a papà – si disse. Digrignò i denti e si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

“Non è giusto” ringhiò. Evitò un uomo ed alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo nuvoloso.

_ Le iridi azzurre di Videl brillarono. La ragazza sorrise e le labbra le divennero rosse. _

Gohan avvertì una fitta al cuore.

“Io voglio solo lei” bisbigliò.


	5. Cap.5 Fallimento

Cap.5 Fallimento  
  


_Un altro problema da risolvere_

_che mi fa vincere o perdere_

Gohan si appoggiò al cancello della villa ed osservò il citofono. Ticchettò con il tallone un paio di volte e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Gohan” sussurrò una voce alle sue spalle. Il giovane si raddrizzò e si voltò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo Videl avanzare verso di lui.

“Videl, sei tu?” le chiese. La giovane annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi, all’attaccatura della testa si vedeva la ricrescita nera.

“Sono dovuta uscire dalla finestra, papà è occupato con la festa, ma se mi avesse beccata vestita così mi avrebbe legato” mormorò. Gohan deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte vedendo il petto della giovane fasciato da un top, scese lo sguardo sul ventre nudo della giovane fino alla sua minigonna in pelle di coccodrillo rosa.

“Ti sei tinta i capelli?” chiese. Videl deglutì a vuoto ed arrossì.

“Non tutti possono passare da biondi a mori naturalmente” spiegò, indicandogli la testa. Gohan avanzò verso di lei e le afferrò una spalla, traendola a sé.

“Attenta, se fai così mi seduci e mi tenti” le sussurrò roco all’orecchio. Il battito cardiaco di Videl accelerò e la ragazza rabbrividì. Gohan la baciò e Videl strinse gli occhi, il sudore le scese lungo le spalle. Il giovane la passò la mano sul fianco e risalì, fino a passarle la mano sotto il toppino.

“Mi dispiace, ma non posso…” sussurrò Videl. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia. Mise le mani sul petto di Gohan e lo spinse, indietreggiando.

“Non puoi cosa?” chiese Gohan. Videl si morse il labbro fino a mordersi il labbro e spiccò il volo.

“Io…” mugolò. Gohan strinse un pugno e levitò a sua volta.

“Tu cosa?” chiese. Videl scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi intorno al viso. Si voltò e volò fino alla propria finestra, entrò in camera e se la richiuse alle spalle.

“Videl” mugolò Gohan. Scese ed atterrò, chinando il capo.

“Cosa ho sbagliato?” si chiese. Le sue iridi color ebano divennero liquide.

 

 


	6. Cap.6  Lezioni di vita

Cap.6  Lezioni di vita  


_Mi allontano, ma non serve e lo sai anche te_

Gohan sentì un tonfo alle sue spalle e si voltò.

“Ti è mai venuto in mente che a lei piacessi come sei sempre?” chiese Vegeta. Gohan indietreggiò, spostando la ghiaia del vialetto della villa.

“Stupido e secchione?” ringhiò. Vegeta sporse il labbro inferiore e piegò il capo a destra e a sinistra.

“Timido e impacciato” ribatté. Gohan boccheggiò e l’aura dorata lo avvolse interamente.

“Le piaceva il mio lato combattivo” ribatté. Vegeta si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Al contrario moccioso, odia i tuoi muscoli e le bugie che ne derivano” ribatté. Gohan alzò un indice verso il principe.

“Ma… anche tu…” ribatté. Vegeta si spostò evitando un ki-blast proveniente dal ragazzo.

“Io penso che cose come l’amore o simili siano stupidaggini. E che si può essere decisamente fighi anche studiando, ma…”. Iniziò. Gohan espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Ma?” chiese. Fece virare il ki-blast verso l’alto e lo fece esplodere tra le nuvole.

“A te importa come ti giudicano gli altri o come ti giudica lei?”. S’informò Vegeta. Gohan conficcò la punta degli stivali nel terreno.

“Pensi che lei, al contrario del mondo intero, si sia innamorata di un nerd imbranato?” domandò gelido. Vegeta si massaggiò il collo facendolo scricchiolare.

“Tu non vuoi essere come Kakaroth e lo capisco, ma iniziare la vostra relazione con te che non ti accetti e non le permetti di accettarti, significa portarla al fallimento. E’ stupido quanto è stupido comportarsi da bambini quando ormai si è padri di famiglia”. Gli fece notare. Gohan avvertì una fitta all’altezza del cuore.

“E per questo che è scappata?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

“Anche lei ha cercato di sembrare qualcosa che non era, ma da prima. Si è tagliata i capelli per piacerti e faceva la dura solo perché è figlia di Mr. Satan. Voi due siete uguali, timidi e impacciati. Amatevi per come siete e smettetela di fare idiozie!” brontolò Vegeta. Gohan arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Quindi mi amerà anche se mi metterò un’orrida tuta verde vomito?” domandò. La sua aura si spense e i suoi capelli tornarono neri. Vegeta s’infilò più a fondo un guanto bianco che indossava.

“Tu stai comodo?” chiese. Gohan si  tolse gli occhiali da sole e li mise nella tasca della giacca.

“Sì” esalò a bassa voce.

“Ed allora sì, ti amerà anche così. Devi fare una scelta, o segui la via dei muscoli e dei bulli e ti fai rispettare, ma perdi lei. O scegli lei e te ne freghi se la gente ti dice che sei incapace. Tanto al massimo ti trasformi nel primo Oozaru con occhiali e tuta verde acido e li schiacci tutti sotto la zampa”

Gohan gli sorrise ed annuì.

“Grazie Vegeta” bisbigliò. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi.

“Se non ti vai subito a cambiare mi ringrazierai di meno, perché andrò ad avvertire Junior” ribatté secco. Gohan sgranò gli occhi, deglutì e spiccò il volo.


	7. Cap.7 L'amore trionfa

Cap.7 L'amore trionfa  
  


Gohan atterrò sul davanzale della finestra e bussò sul vetro. Guardò all’interno e vide la giovane. Era seduta sul suo letto e le lacrime le avevano sciolto il trucco, che colava lungo le sue guance. Vide il Son e rabbrividì, chiudendo iul giaccone che indossava. Gohan si mise gli occhiali da vista e bussò nuovamente. Videl aprì la finestra e lo guardò in viso, arrossendo.

“Videl, scusa, è per com’ero vestito?” domandò. Videl negò con il capo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“No, ero molto seducente, ma tu mi piaci sempre” sussurrò. Gohan si massaggiò il collo ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Non devi cambiare per me, mi piaci sempre. Capelli corti, lunghi, rossi, anche fucsia se vuoi” sussurrò. Videl gli accarezzò una guancia e deglutì a vuoto.

“Anche tu mi piaci sempre” disse gentilmente. Gohan le prese la mano nella sua e le baciò la punta delle dita.

“Aspetterò quando ti senti pronta, ma sappi che ti desidero ogni giorno” le disse. Videl si mordicchiò il labbro e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E mi ami?” domandò.

“Certo. Volevo solo conquistarti per questo, amore mio” sussurrò Gohan. Videl nascose il viso nel petto di lui ed espirò.

“Ti amo. Voglio passare tutta la vita con te, diventare tua moglie, invecchiare al tuo fianco” bisbigliò. Gohan le baciò la testa e la cullò.

“Se resterai al mio fianco, smetterò d’interessarmi a ciò che pensano gli altri e sarò l’uomo che ami tu” rispose.

 


End file.
